The Way It Was Meant to Be
by ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile
Summary: A couple years after Spin and Emma get married, we get to take a peek int the "happy" couple's life.  Spane, Dolly J. No Emma...
1. INTRO

**INTRO**

"Holly J," Spinner said as he walked into the Dot, "Who knew you would still be working here."

"Spinner?" Holly J guessed at the voice, without turning from her customers.

"You wouldn't recognize the guy you thought you were once in love with," he said mockingly.

She turned a deep shade of red and finally turned around. Surveying the scene she asked, "Where's Emma?" Suddenly, vivid memories of a road trip with Jane and Declan came to mind. Jane was so optimistic, but Holly J could see right through it. It was typical Jane, not letting her feelings show, although she had been more open with Holly J than anyone else. She naturally grew wary of Spin after that.

"Ummmm…" Spin, for once, seemed at a lack of words. "We… um… well… It didn't work out" he finally blurted.

"I'm so sorry Spin."

"Na, it's ok, it probably worked out for the best anyway"

"Soooo… What brings you here?" Holly J finally asked.

"I know you're friend with Jane, I just wondered, do you by any chance have her number?"

"Yep."

"So are you um, like, gonna give it to me?"

Holly J thought things out in her head, finally she said, "Only because I knew you still love her…"

"Thanks!"

"So are you, like, gonna call her?" she asked with a familiar expression. He saw it a lot when he was working with her.

"Um, yeah, and…"

"Yea"

"Thanks HJ, I owe you."

"I know you do."


	2. Spane 1

Spinner anxiously waited for Jane's phone to pick up. This wasn't the kind of thing you leave on a voice- mail. Finally, on the third ring, "Hello?" she asked

"Hey."

SPINNER? The name rung in her head. It couldn't be, he was happy. With Emma. "Spin?" she asked softly, though she wanted to scream and hurl the phone at the wall, after all he put her through…

"Why is everyone so surprised when I show up today?" he joked, but inwardly cringed. Jane. She wasn't like this. What was wrong?

He wanted to ask, but knew he couldn't. Not after… everything. It would be too intrusive, but still, he wondered.

She rolled her eyes, "Um…"

"Jane, at a loss for words, what!"

"Spin…"

"Sorry but, um, where are you?"

"In college, where you failed to get in."

"Ouch," although he joked around, the words hit Spinner hard. He would just have to find her…


	3. The Tales of HJ and Spinner

**A.N.- Well, I decided I would try to update this one... Even though I haven't watched Degrassi in forever, and pretty much swore I wouldn't finish this one... But, here I am, so enjoy!**

Disclaimer- There is a word with 7 letters that completes this sentence: I own _. Can you guess the word?  
Nothing. I own nothing.

"Hey HJ?" Spinner asked as he walked into The Dot.  
"Yeah?," she replied, peeking out of the door to the storage area.  
"You don't happen to know..."  
"Where Jane goes to college?"  
"Well, do you know?" He asked.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Wanna go on a road trip?"  
"On one condition..."

"You want us to go where?!"  
"Connecticut." She responded simply.  
"What's in Connecticut?"  
"Declan," she responded simply, not even bothering to look up from the sandwich she was making for a customer.  
"Fine. Let's go to Connecticut first, though."  
"Why? I thought you would have started as soon as possible to get Jane back...?"  
"I have a feeling she'll take a good deal of convincing..."

"HJ, are you packed yet?!" Spinner shouted as he entered her apartment. She had explained to him that while she could still live at her parents house, she needed some independance. So she rented the apartment, although it wasn't what you would call "nice". It was in her price range though, and she had done a great job with it. Instead of looking ratty, it looked warm, cozy, and quaint.  
"Yes..." she said as she came out of the bedroom, dragging a relatively large suitcase.  
"Why are you bringing so much stuff?" Spinner asked as he gestured to his backpack, which contained everything he would need on the trip.  
"Because I need it." She said with a tone that asked, "Why are you asking this stupid question".  
""You really need that much stuff...?" he said doubtfully.  
"Yes. I need to have something on that will catch Declan's eye." Holly J replied. "Perhaps you should so the same."  
"I'm not the type to show up in a suit, HJ," he snorted, "plus, I don't really think Jane's that kind of girl..."  
"Well, you better do something right. We're not driving out to California for no reason."  
"I could say the same to you, Miss Connecticut." Spinner could have sworn he heard her mutter something under her breath, he didn't catch exactly what it was but he could guess what she was saying.****

A.N.- This was short, I know. Now that I've gotten into the habit of writing longer chapters for my other stories, this seems ridiculously short. But never fear! I'll ease into long chapters! Just press that little button, and I'll be back soon!  
Until then-  
ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile


	4. On the Road: Holly J's Story

**A.N.- I have no clue what I'm going to do with this story. But I don't want to leave you guys hanging any longer, so I guess I'll just wing it... That's how some of my best writing happens anyways...**

**Disclaimer: There is one word that describes what I own.**

**Nothing.**

Sitting in the car, Holly J couldn't believe that they were actually doing this. "Spin?" she asked gently.

"Yeah HJ?"

"Look at us now, reclaiming lost love. Who would have ever thought we would go on an adventure like this?" Holly J asked.

"Well, it isn't hard to see for me... You, on the other hand. Straight A's, good work ethic, what happened?" Spinner was genuinely curious about why Holly J was still in Canada, working at The Dot.

"I got into Yale, but then went through a bit of a health scare. I'm fine now, don't worry, but I decided I didn't want to be that far from home."

"What about Toronto University, then? That's close to home..." He trailed off.

"Remember that health scare I told you about? It also drained all the money I had saved up. My parents' money too. They were both working several jobs just to pay for our house after that. Now they're back on their feet, and I'm saving up again and applying for scholarships. Hopefully I'll be able to go within the next year."

"Wow HJ, I'm sorry. If you ever need a loan, I have a bit of money saved up..."

"I've been working at The Dot nonstop. It pays pretty well."

"Holly J, I worked there too you know. I know for a fact that it does not pay pretty well."

"Spin, it does when that's all you do all day, every day."

"Oh," Spinner said, a bit in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around how he managed to fare better in life than someone like Holly J. "My offer always stands, HJ."

She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, until she finally settled on, "Thanks."

They had been on the road for 3 days. Rather than stopping at a hotel, they decided to just sleep in Spinner's car. They had packed sleeping bags and blankets, so they never got too cold. For meals, they would stop at convenience stores and fast food joints. Neither of them minded the living conditions, they were both focused on what they would do once they saw their long- lost loves. They were going to Connecticut first, decided by a flip of a coin. Holly J saw this as fortunate for Spinner, he still had no clue how he was going to woo Jane. Holly J had quite the plan to get Declan back though.

Through Fiona, who was ecstatic about Holly J's plans, Holly J got the address of the Coyne property where Declan was lodging. They were roughly 5 hours away, and Holly J started to panic.

"Calm down HJ, we have a while to go." Spinner told the girl freaking out next to him. They were stuck in traffic, and Spinner was going to go crazy if she kept bugging out.

"I can't help it! This could make or break my love life forever!" Holly J exclaimed, close to hysteria.

"Look HJ, you love him. You're going to do whatever you can to get him back. I get that. And if you don't get him back, well, it won't break your love life forever. All it means is that he's making a big mistake, and maybe you two just weren't meant to be. And if that's the case, you'll find a better guy to treat you like the gem you are. Now, if you keep going crazy like this, I'm going to go crazy. So you need to relax. Read a book, listen to music, sleep, something! Just don't overthink this."

"Thanks Spin," Holly J said, pulling out her iPod.

**A.N.- Yes, I took some liberties with Holly J's past. I'm the author, I'm allowed to. I never said this fic followed what actually happened in the show. It obviously didn't. (Sorry if that sounded rude, I just wanted to get it out of the way. Also, I don't often know if what I say will be taken the wrong way. It's a little bit of a problem when it sounds rude. I'm not trying for it to, and I apologise if it does.) Also, short, I know. I was just running out of ideas. And after all, this is meant to be a filler chapter. You'll get the Degrassi drama soon, I promise.**


End file.
